


Domestic Rowaelin Drabble

by princessep



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessep/pseuds/princessep
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 34





	Domestic Rowaelin Drabble

Aelin was reading in bed when Rowan finally came to bed. He stripped out of his daily clothes quickly, pulling on a pair of sleep pants before trodding over to the bed.

“Hello my queen,” Rowan said, pressing kisses to her cheek as he settled in beside her.

“Just a second, I’m at a really good part,” she said. Rowan smiled faintly, letting his wife continue her reading.

Rowan stayed right there at her side as the moon rose higher and higher in the sky. He didn’t mind just sitting there, watching her. He loved watching her expressions change as she read through the pages, seeing how such a simple thing as reading affected her. Rowan didn’t read much socially, but he did indulge occasionally if Aelin strongly suggested it.

Despite how deeply involved she got into the books, not liking to be interrupted while doing so, Rowan knew if he didn’t stop her before the moon reached its peak in the sky, she’d go until dawn and be exhausted all day.

“This part must be very good,” Rowan said, sliding his hand over her leg to really draw her attention.

“Hm?” She gave him a half glance. She seemed to realize just how long she’d been reading and gave a sheepish smile. “Oh, yes. It is rather good.”

“Better than spending time with your husband?” He teased.

“Most definitely,” she teased back, closing the book and setting it on her nightstand. When she turned back, she winked out the candles lighting the room with half a thought and curled up to Rowan’s side as they laid down.

Rowan slid his hand over her back, over the smooth skin there, a reminder she’d been through so much. Too much. 

“I love you, Fireheart.”

“I love you too, Buzzard. And to think you really couldn't stand me when we first met!” Rowan resisted a smile.

“That did not change.” She chuckled against his skin as she nestled her face into his neck.

“I knew you just married me for my social standing.”

“What else is there?” She nipped at his skin in retort, and he chuckled too. Rowan tipped his head down and she looked up, meeting his gaze despite the darkness.

“Did you have a good day?” She asked.

“It was a normal day. But seeing you certainly makes it better.”

“I try,” she said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“And yours?” Rowan asked against her lips.

“Entirely too boring. I had to read something good or risk dying of under-stimulation.”

“Well I can provide you with plenty of stimulation if you’re still in need,” he said. She laughed and kissed him again.

“I think that could work.” He gave a soft groan, lacing his fingers into her silky, golden locks as he kissed her softly. She arched against his body, humming as her leg hooked around his. Rowan pulled her over him, losing himself in his wife knowing life couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
